One Last Time
by unordinarygirl
Summary: Ginnys last moments in a battle. Her memories of the good ol' days and such. R&R! PLEASE![oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to the wonderfully talented J K Rowling, who I am forever envious of.

**Authors note:** Ok, so this one-shot just came to me when I was in bed and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write it. Anyways I'm really tired now so forgive me for any grammar and spelling mistakes. R&R PLEASE! Happy reading….

**

* * *

One last time**

Green and red beams of light flew over my head as I stumbled down to the ground, my head throbbing in pain and bearing a huge gash on the side of my body. I lied in a pool of crimson blood, and let out a cry.

Nothing else mattered to me, I only wanted one thing.

"Harry!" I called out feebly, trying to hide my tears. I had to be strong; I had to be brave, if not for myself for Harry.

My vision was hazy. All I could see were shadows dodging coloured beams of light. All around me I could hear muffled screams of pain and of anger. I could hear people shouting curses and jinxes at each other, as though this of all battles was the last one to fight.

My breath grew heavier as I tried to hang onto my life. I had to see him one last time, to talk to him one last time.

"Harry…help...Ha…Harry!" I cried, determinedly trying to catch his attention. I held back the tears, like I always had done. When I was little and I fell over and hurt myself I never once cried because my mother always said that tears are a sign of giving up, and I never give up.

Memories flooded my mind: the time I had first seen him on the train station. Coming down into the kitchen and finding him at the breakfast table, then darting back up the stairs with an excited squeal. Kissing him for the very first time, in the common room, it was the happiest moment of my life, it was so long ago yet so close in my life and now it ends.

I looked desperately for him everywhere but I couldn't see him anywhere. I could feel my strength waning and my heart beat slowing. I had to see him, one last time.

"Harry!" I screamed louder, my voice becoming more shrill and panicky. I couldn't let the tears fall, I would not let the tears fall.

I could remember when I was a child how I loved to hear tales of great men and women who died for a loved one. I used to think that I would never die for a cause so virtuous and brave – that was before I loved…before I loved Harry. But now I realise that they did not do it to look noble and great, or because they feared the consequences of sacrificing the other instead of themselves, but because they wanted to protect their loved one, and could not endure the pain of living a life without that person, and that is why I promised myself tonight, that if he dies I die too.

"NO!" I heard someone shout. I fell to the ground, in-between the state of consciousness and unconsciousness as my eyelids flickered open trying to stay awake.

I felt someone beside me grasp my hand and kneel beside me. I forced myself to sit up.

"Harry?" I whispered in a faint voice, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Ginny, I'm here…" he croaked.

"Harry…I love you Harry, don't forget that…"

"I love you too Gin, I always have."

"H-Harry I want you to do something…for me…"

"Anything." I heard him reply. I knew I could count on him.

"End this war…for good." I responded. Beside Harry I heard someone whisper my name and another gasp. Although I could not see them I knew who it was.

"Ron…Hermione…I love you both…tell Mum and Dad that I love them…and that I'm sorry…" I murmured whilst I once more fell to the cold hard ground.

Its silly but those last few moments I spent alive I thought about Butter beer, Chocolate frogs, Wizards chess and simple things. Simple things that made my life in Hogwarts even more fun with my friends, things that even outside Hogwarts I enjoyed.

It's funny that when you know your life is about to come to a finish you think about the most humble things that make life complete.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall for the last time. I felt Harry kiss my forehead for the last time. And wished that I could feel the sunlight one last time, feel the wind on my face in a Quidditch match one last time, walk down the corridor in Hogwarts one last time, smell the scent of my mothers cooking one last time, laugh with my friends and family one last time, dance in the rain one last time and kiss Harry Potter – the love of my life…one…last…time…


End file.
